


The Smitten Kitten

by Redring91



Series: Redring91's MoreLoveForCas 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Caring Castiel, Castiel in the Bunker, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M, MoreLoveForCas, Protective Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redring91/pseuds/Redring91
Summary: -
A mishap with an artefact in the bunker transforms Dean into a kitten. Because Sam takes his duty as a younger brother very seriously, he promptly takes Kevin with him to obtain the artefact that will reverse the process – leaving newly human Cas to watch over Dean in their absence.
-





	

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Written for the #MoreLoveForCas month (October 2016), with a ‘make me choose’ theme for each week.
> 
> Week Three: 10th – 16th Oct: Gentle/Kind/Selfless Cas or BAMF/Strategic/Sassy Cas (I chose Gentle/Kind/Selfless Cas)
> 
> Human!Cas and Kitten!Dean. What more is there to say?
> 
> -

-

 

Sam sets the lid back onto the wooden crate with a little more force than strictly necessary. “Dean, you’re hovering again.”

 

Dean takes a step back but is entirely unrepentant and insincere as he says “sorry.”

 

“I’m _fine_.” Sam says emphatically, but Dean looks unconvinced. Regardless, Sam _is_ fine. It’s been several weeks now since the angels fell, since Cas returned to them shaken and human, and Dean had practically whisked them all back into the bunker. Dean’s been watching both of them like a hawk, assessing Sam’s recovery from the trials and Cas’s adjustment to humanity. Lately the three of them have been organising one of the store rooms, cataloguing the items for something to do, since Dean has issued a temporary ban on hunting. “Stop fussing.”

 

“I’m just looking out for you Sammy,” Dean protests.

 

“Why don’t you wait until Cas gets back,” Sam suggests, “and fuss over him some more instead.” His tone turns sly. “He loves it when you’re in his personal space and checking him out – I mean over, and sweet talking him…”

 

They had all gotten drunk last week, which Dean had insisted was in no way due to his desire to see what Cas’s newly-human alcohol tolerance was like. After Cas had drifted off to sleep, slumped against Dean’s leg, Dean had blurted out a hypothetical situation to Sam about maybe having feelings for someone who has been a friend up to now, desperate for advice on what to do. Sam had responded with dramatic gestures as he recounted _years’ worth_ of anecdotal evidence and several iterations of _finally_ and _I’m so proud of you_ before demanding Dean _just tell Cas already_! Given that the horrific hangovers they both had the next morning hadn’t diminished their memory of the conversation, Sam has been doing his duty as a younger brother to be equal amounts of encouraging and teasing at every possible occasion since.

 

Dean’s face is bright red. His mouth opens and closes wordlessly before he whirls around, turning to stalk away from Sam. In his haste, he bumps into one of the shelving units and it wobbles precariously. A small brass artefact – a U shaped frame with thin moveable crossbars – falls off, jangling softly as it does so. Dean reflexively catches it by the handle on its way down.

 

“Dean!” Sam yells.

 

-

 

A sudden ethereal roar echoes through the bunker; _lion_ , a distant part of Cas’s mind identifies instinctively. The platter falls from his slack grasp and clatters to the floor, the meticulous arrangements of sandwiches splattering across the tiles. Cas spares it no thought, already running down the corridor towards the storage room. He seizes the doorframe as he skids to a halt, breath coming fast and his body shaking with panic. “Dean?” He cries.

 

Sam is kneeling on the floor beside a pile of Dean’s clothes. Sitting on top of the pile, green eyes narrowed in consternation, is a very small grey kitten.

 

-

 

“He's a tabby, I think.” Kevin speculates.

 

Dean sulks, burrowing further into the now too large shirt that Cas is using to hold him in. He’s been hiding inside it since he realised what had happened. Sam knows that the only reason Dean consented to be picked up at all was because of the miserable look Cas had worn after he had automatically placed two fingers gently against the kitten's forehead.

 

“Found something,” Sam announces to the room and they all turn to look at him, Dean’s head poking out of the mound of flannel. He gestures to the artefact, now sitting on the table wrapped in a piece of cloth, which Cas had identified as an ancient musical instrument. “There’s an Egyptian cat goddess named Bastet who was often depicted with a ceremonial sistrum. I think it’s safe to assume that’s what we’re looking at here, given the hieroglyph of a cat on the handle.”

 

“And the fact that Dean’s been turned into a cat.” Kevin adds with a grin.

 

“That too.” Sam agrees, biting back his own smile when Dean hisses in irritation at them both. He places the book he’s been studying down onto the table so they can all see the page. There is an anthropomorphic illustration of the cat goddess, one hand holding the sistrum aloft and the other cradling another artefact at chest height. “Bastet was commonly portrayed as being dual natured; she was gentle and docile, but she was also a fierce aggressor and warrior. The Men of Letter’s records theorise that her gifts were often expressed in tandem, to reflect this balance.”

 

“Meaning that this sistrum is one of two artefacts imbued with her powers.” Cas concludes.

 

Sam taps his finger against the drawing in the book; specifically the item in Bastet’s other hand. “The aegis should restore Dean to normal, don’t you think?”

 

Cas nods. “I believe so. An aegis has long been associated with a strong force of protection throughout human history. It would make sense that this would be the object to reverse the process.”

 

It’s at this point in the conversation that Dean realises they currently don’t have the aegis and that he’s going to be a kitten for an unforeseeable length of time. He begins to wail furiously. Kevin stuffs his fingers in his ears and retreats. Sam follows suit, throwing up his hands and promising to start researching immediately.

 

Cas gathers his armful of plaid and fur closer to his chest. “It’s going to be all right, Dean,” he promises soothingly.

 

-

 

It doesn’t take long for Sam to find a lead on the location of the aegis; an antiquities collector with a passion for Egyptian mythology. He gets in touch with the professor and arranges a meeting, then gathers his stuff together. Dean yowls loudly in protest. Sam glares at him.

 

“Dean, would you just stop already? I’m taking Kevin with me for back up; he can pose as my apprentice or something.” Sam selects a handful of ancient texts out from the library which he’s hoping to trade for the aegis. “Unless you want to be stuck as a cat forever?” Dean hisses unhappily, arching his back. Sam rolls his eyes. “Cas, can you – ” he gestures.

 

Cas moves forward, reaching for Dean. Dean lashes out at Cas’s arm, forgetting about his claws until Cas gasps. Dean shrinks back, contrite. “It’s okay, Dean,” Cas reassures him, inspecting the shallow scratches. “It was an accident.”

 

“Cas,” Sam says slowly. “Could you go and check if Kevin’s ready to go?” He waits until Cas’s footsteps have faded away before he turns to Dean. “Don’t be a brat,” he utters sternly. “I’m feeling better, and I’m well enough to do this. I’ll text Cas and keep him up to date with our progress. Let him look after you.” Sam sighs then and gives Dean a pointed look. “Plus, you know, you’ve suddenly been turned into a tiny creature of another species; I’m pretty sure Cas understands what you’re going through right now.” Dean twitches at this and meows softly. Sam tucks a smile away and offers his hand. Dean sniffs at his fingers and head-butts his palm lazily, meowing again. “Jerk,” he replies. And then, because he cannot resist, he adds, “you may not be able to sweet talk Cas right now, but you could always curl up in his lap instead.”

 

Dean bites Sam’s finger for that and he yelps, but it was absolutely worth it.

 

-

 

Dean sticks close to Cas after Sam and Kevin head out. Cas leads Dean into the kitchen and prepares a small saucer of milk, using his pinky finger to test its temperature. Dean eyes the milk sceptically but begins to lap at it obligingly. Cas searches the cupboards and pulls out a tin of tuna.

 

“You can have a small amount of fish tonight.” Cas tells him. “I’ll go to the store tomorrow and get some chicken too.” He begins to pick apart the tuna, offering it to Dean in increments.

 

Dean licks at Cas’s fingers, nibbling on the tuna and then turns his head towards the kitchen bench where all of the food stuffs that Cas had been using for lunch still sits. He mews questioningly. Cas seems to understand what he’s asking.

 

“I did some research about young cats while you were with Sam earlier, when he was looking for information on the aegis.” Cas says. “Tuna and chicken are okay, but I’m not supposed to feed you salami or ham. I’m unsure whether we have to adhere to strict dietary needs while you’re affected, but it’s probably best to err on the side of caution.” Once Dean finishes eating he very carefully cleans Dean’s face with one of the kitchen towels, mindful of Dean’s squirming. “I know this is difficult for you Dean, but it will be resolved before too long.”

 

Dean pushes himself up against Cas’s arm with a soft noise of acknowledgement.

 

-

 

Cas walks leisurely down the corridor towards the bedrooms, Dean trailing alongside him. He doesn’t notice when Dean stops until he hears an inquisitive meow from behind him and turns to see Dean sitting expectantly outside his bedroom door. He shakes his head. “I want you to stay with me tonight.” Cas says, gesturing further down the hall to his own room. He doesn’t add that he wants Dean to stay with him every night, cursed or not, and watches as Dean’s tail swishes hesitantly. Cas just stares at him until Dean grumbles and starts walking after him again.

 

Dean doesn’t see the basket until after Cas has shut the door behind them and the kitten balks, instantly turning his nose up at it. Dean stalks around it – giving the basket a wide berth – and claws pointedly at the leg of the bed. “You can’t sleep on the bed Dean. The Google said that kittens could hurt themselves if they fall off during the night.” Cas kneels beside the basket, reordering the cushions inside it. Dean whines irritably as he continues to claw. “Dean, if you get in the basket, I’ll put it on the bed,” Cas offers as a compromise. Dean just looks at the basket scathingly. Cas feels a knot pull tight inside his chest and he looks down at the basket too. “Did I do something wrong?” He asks in a small voice. “I could replace the cushions with a blanket. Or one of your shirts, if you prefer. I thought you would be more comfortable with the cushions.” Cas picks at a thread on the corner of a cushion, uncertain.

 

There’s a soft nudge to his knee. Cas glances down at Dean, who climbs up onto Cas’s knee and then dumps himself into the basket. He peeks up at Cas and mews approvingly. Cas smiles and very carefully lifts up the basket, keeping one hand on Dean’s back to steady him. He places the basket beside one of his pillows. Dean yawns sleepily, stretching his limbs out. Cas moves around to the other side of the bed, stripping out of his shirt as he does so. He slides out of his jeans next, placing his clothes on the chair in the corner of the room, and then pulls on his ‘sleeping shirt’ to wear with his boxer briefs to bed.

 

When he turns back to his bed wide green eyes are staring at him. Dean makes a noise that resembles a strangled whimper and plants his face firmly into the cushions. “Dean?” Dean’s only acknowledgement is another similar noise.

 

Cas slips into bed, arranging the blankets around him comfortably as he lies down. After a few minutes Dean shuffles around until he’s curled into a ball. Cas shifts one arm closer to the basket and closes his eyes. “Goodnight, Dean.” He receives a relaxed meow in reply.

 

-

 

Cas wakes suddenly and finds green eyes an inch from his face, staring at him in concern. Cas reaches out and starts stroking his fingers over soft fur. “I’m all right. I was dreaming.” Dean sits on his chest, eyes still worried and Cas hums a little to reassure him. “Sometimes I dream of colour and sound and flight. I don’t feel like an angel in the dreams, but I suppose the sensations still do? It’s difficult to explain.” He pauses. “Then there’s a sharp slice of pain. That’s when I wake up, because I know it happens before I fall.” The fingers of Cas’s free hand twitch towards his throat though he tries to abort the motion and he knows Dean catches it. “I’m all right.” He repeats.

 

Dean touches his nose to Cas’s chest in a comforting gesture before stretching out and lying down where his is. Cas continues to pet Dean lightly, wanting to remain exactly as he is for a little while.

 

-

 

The mood between them is calm and companionable for most of the morning after, Dean even allowing Cas to carry him around the bunker on occasion. But when Cas heads for the dungeon Dean begins caterwauling fiercely.

 

“Dean stop it.” Cas sets him down at the top of the stairs, crouching on a lower step so he’s level with Dean. “I have to check on him. And I want you to stay here.” When Dean protests again, Cas places his fingertip over Dean’s mouth; it startles the kitten into silence. “Do you want him to see you like this?” Dean nips lightly at his finger in retaliation, but ceases his objections. Cas is aware of Dean’s gaze fixed on him as he descends the stairs.

 

When he enters the dungeon, Crowley gives him a cool smile. “Ah, if it isn’t my favourite little ex-angel. How’s humanity treating you?”

 

“I could ask you the same.” Cas responds evenly. Though the ritual had started the purification of Crowley’s soul it was not completed and as a result, Crowley has been left suspended somewhere between human and demon. Cas can no longer see Crowley’s soul, but he imagines the demon’s situation to be something like his own had been during the apocalypse; his gradual slide down from angelic to mortal after being cut off from Heaven. Only Crowley’s situation is reversed; slowly rising up from damnation as his humanity floats to the surface, pulling the rest of him along with it. It’s impossible to tell at this stage whether Crowley will endure the reformation or if his demonic nature will reassert its dominance as the conflict within him continues. Cas dislikes Crowley, but he cannot help but feel somewhat sympathetic to his current plight.

 

“Not that it isn’t a joy to see you, Featherless.” Crowley says as Cas moves towards the table with the case of syringes Sam had prepared. “But it makes me wonder where Moose is. Does his absence have anything to do with that loud noise yesterday?”

 

“It is none of your concern.” He responds. Crowley huffs, the chains binding him to the chair clinking as he fidgets slightly. He draws a breath in preparation to speak but is distracted when Cas approaches him, hefting a syringe. “Do you want the blood?”

 

Crowley sneers, but there is no denying the want in his eyes. Even so, they both know he will refuse to ask for it. Cas takes pity on him and gives him the injection. The demon shudders in relief and lowers his head afterwards.

 

-

 

Dean becomes enthusiastic about a new discovery; that he can leap from one piece of furniture to another in order to move more efficiently across a room. Unfortunately he misjudges the distance between the table and the kitchen bench. He’s barely begun to fall before Cas catches him.

 

“Dean!” He gasps. “I know that according to urban legend cats are renowned for landing on their feet, but you need to be more cautious.” He cradles Dean carefully in his hands, the warm and wriggling weight making his breath catch in his throat. “I’ve held you like this before,” he reminisces absently. “Well, it wasn’t exactly like this.”

 

Dean stills when he realises what Cas is referring to. They stare at each other for a little while until Cas’s phone makes a noise to signal a message from Sam. “Sam informs us that he and Kevin are meeting with Mr. Beaufort shortly, and if all goes well they should be back tomorrow evening with the aegis.” Dean meows in a self-satisfied kind of way and nuzzles at Cas’s palm.

 

-

 

In the afternoon, they decide to go to the store together – mainly because Dean refuses to let Cas go out on his own. Cas dons his trench coat to leave the bunker and tucks Dean into one of his pockets. The shopping trip itself is uneventful, Cas only purchasing a small amount of raw chicken, but as they are leaving the store Cas wishes that he had convinced Dean to wait behind at the bunker.

 

A large black dog is tied to a bicycle rack near the entrance and it growls menacingly when it sees them. Cas can feel Dean begin to tremble inside his pocket. There isn’t much room to walk by the dog and as it starts to bark Cas is acutely aware of the absence of his wings. When the dog lunges at him the lead pulls taut but its jaws snap at the air by Cas’s elbow. Dean cries in distress. Cas puts as much distance between him and the dog as swiftly as possible, settling his empty hand over Dean as he tries to soothe him.

 

Once safely back in the bunker, Cas dumps the chicken straight into the sink and carefully eases Dean out of his pocket. Dean is still shaking violently, whimpering fearfully. “It’s okay, Dean,” Cas croons. “You’re safe, it’s okay, and you’re safe.” He pets Dean tenderly, doing his best to comfort his friend. “I’m here, you’re safe.”

 

Eventually Dean calms enough for Cas to give him some milk, neither of them willing to part long enough for Cas to attempt to prep the chicken. Cas continues with his litany of reassurances all the way to his bedroom. He doesn’t bother with the basket this time, keeping Dean tucked in his arms instead as he settles himself onto the bed, still dressed in his trench coat.

 

Dean buries himself against Cas’s breastbone, still shivering faintly. Cas starts to hum the song that had played during the credits of the movie they had watched a few nights ago. “ _Safe in my arms_ ,” he sings softly, “ _you’re only sleeping_.” He continues, alternating between humming and singing the tune until Dean falls asleep.

 

-

 

They don’t do much the next day other than sit in front of the television. Cas finds that his pop culture education isn’t as enriching without Dean’s commentary, but his company is just as agreeable as always.

 

Dean is curled up in Cas’s lap. Cas has been petting Dean for several hours now and his contented purring has slowly tapered off, which Cas assumes to mean that Dean has since fallen asleep. He stays where he is, continuing to run his fingers over Dean’s back.

 

“I miss you.” Cas confesses into the quiet. “I miss your voice and your laugh. The way you smile when I like new food or learn more about pop-culture. I miss you touching me; your hand on my shoulder or back. I’ll be glad when you are yourself again.” Cas smiles. “That’s not to say I haven’t enjoyed the past few days. It’s been nice to be able to take care of you. I was worried that, without my grace, I’d never have the ability to do so again. It’s gratifying to know you still need me.” He considers this. “I wonder if it makes you feel the same way, looking after me, especially now. I hope it does.”

 

Cas tilts his head back, not really staring up at the ceiling but at something intangible beyond it. “I think I’m going to enjoy being human. There are things that I’ll miss, of course. My wings. Being able to heal you with a touch. Seeing your soul. But being human…it’s different. In a good way. I think I like it.” Cas touches his throat lightly and his brow furrows. “Metatron didn’t give me a choice. But becoming human _is_ something I’ve thought about before.” He affectionately curls his fingers around Dean’s side. “Sharing my humanity, with you. This is something I’ve wanted. And I want to give _you_ everything that you want too. What do you want, Dean?” Cas resumes stroking Dean’s fur, wondering whether he can find the answer to this.

 

-

 

Dean is pleased to see Sam and Kevin return. He is not so pleased when he sees that the aegis resembles a collar. It’s gold with green highlights and has an engraving of a lioness head in the centre.

 

“If you don’t put it on, you’ll have to stay a cat.” Sam points out reasonably.

 

Dean grouses a little before nudging his head against Cas’s leg. Cas takes the hint and holds his hands out to Sam. “Let me.” He kneels down and gently affixes the aegis around Dean’s neck.

 

A few moments later Dean is standing before them all, human and clad in white linen robes – like the Egyptian priests used to wear, Sam notes – with the aegis still fastened around his neck.

 

“Our lives are so weird.” Kevin observes.

 

“You okay?” Sam asks his brother.

 

“Yeah,” Dean replies after a quick once over of his condition. “All back to normal, though I’ve got to go and put some proper clothes on.” He fidgets uncomfortably in the robes before tugging at the aegis. “Can I take this thing off now? I feel ridiculous.”

 

“The colours are very fetching.” Cas offers sincerely as he rises back to his feet. The green highlights complement Dean’s eyes nicely.

 

Dean blushes.

 

-

 

Sam and Kevin relate their tale over dinner, describing Mr. Beaufort’s extensive collection and the man’s willingness to conduct further exchanges with them in the future if needed. Sam only asks once about Dean’s time as a cat while they were gone, to which Dean responds to simply by giving Sam a look Cas can’t quite parse. It makes Sam grin though.

 

When Cas rises after finishing his meal, Dean follows suit, clapping his hand to Cas’s shoulder as he declares it Sam’s turn to clean up. Sam, strangely, doesn’t object to the suggestion. As Dean guides Cas into the hall, his hand drifts down until it settles in the small of Cas’s back.

 

“Thanks for looking after me.” Dean says. “While I was, you know.”

 

“Of course.” Cas replies agreeably. Dean follows Cas into his room, shutting the door behind them. “Do you want your shirt back?” Cas gestures to where he had left it folded on the dresser after Dean’s initial transformation.

 

“Later.” Dean says and clears his throat. “I, uh. I do still need you.”

 

It takes Cas a moment to realise what this statement is about. “You…were awake.”

 

“Yeah, I was.” Dean smiles, a slow and warm one that makes Cas’s pulse start to pick up. “And this, us, it’s something I’ve thought about too.”

 

“Us?” Cas repeats, his voice a hopeful whisper.

 

Dean looks slightly nervous but continues determinedly. “You asked me what I wanted. I want you.”

 

Cas is sure that Dean can hear his pulse thundering now it’s so loud. “I’m going to kiss you now, Dean.” He declares and is delighted when Dean’s face lights up at his intentions. Cas steps forward and cups Dean’s face in his hands before guiding their mouths together. The kiss is tender and gentle and more precious than Cas had ever imagined it would be.

 

“I want you to stay with me tonight.” Cas says when they stop for breath. And because he can, he adds, “I want you to stay with me every night.”

 

Before he drifts off to sleep, Cas reflects that the two of them curled up together is far improved by being able to hold each other at the same time.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Cas hums ‘Into The West’ by Annie Lennox (from The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King) to put Dean to sleep.
> 
> -


End file.
